


yooo......YOOOO

by gaynap



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Kissing, M/M, cuddling i GUESS?, yeaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynap/pseuds/gaynap
Summary: first frenrey fic bbbbbb this is dumb
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 310





	yooo......YOOOO

"bro that's quite unepic," Benrey says plainly, expression blank.

Gordon was currently in the middle of struggling to get a headcrab off of him, foul smelling drool getting dangerously close to his face.

After a few seconds that felt like hours, Gordon managed to grab his pistol an arm's length away from him and shot the creature point blank, slimy yellowish green blood getting everywhere, including his face, which immediately caused him to gag.

"ew," Benrey says, clearly full of disgust. "Yeah, mhm, thanks for helping, douchebag!" Gordon snaps, slowly getting up and wiping his face.

"i dunno what you're talking about, how could i have helped," Benrey asks cluelessly. "Oh, I dunno, how about-" Benrey cuts him off, "i don't have a weapon and i'm weak," Benrey lies, for some reason, and Gordon is furious. "Oh, _is that so_ ," he says, pure malice and sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Hello Gordon!" Coomer greets cheerfully from behind him, startling Gordon. "Jesus, where were you guys?" Gordon asks. Everyone except for Benrey was lost in the depths of Black Mesa for what felt like forever, separated from Gordon and his now-enemy, and they were just now returning, covered in dried (and a little bit of fresh) blood.

"Hi, Mr. Freeman!" Tommy greets as well, waving excitedly. Gordon waves back. "What the hell is all over you?" Bubby asks, gesturing towards Gordon's body, which he now realized was absolutely covered in that disgusting blood. "Ugh, headcrab," Gordon states, attempting to wipe off the substance. "nasty," Benrey says, and Gordon shoots him a glare.

"Sorry for getting lost, Gordon," Coomer apologizes, and Gordon waves a hand in the air dismissively, simply glad to see them back, "Whatever, this place is like a fucking maze anyways, can't blame you."

As much as Coomer got on his nerves sometimes, being around him was a thousand times better than listening to Benrey for ages.

And speak of the devil, Gordon heard the sound of footsteps getting quieter, and as he turned around he saw Benrey nonchalantly walking away, going down a corridor. "Benrey, for fuck's sake, where are you going?!" Gordon shouted as he ran after him, the science team following shortly after.

Gordon catches up to Benrey and grabs his shoulder with his hand harshly. "bro," Benrey says and looks at Gordon blankly. "Benrey can you stop doing shit like this?!" Gordon asks, exhausted with both the running and Benrey.

"what?" Benrey asks, sounding genuinely confused, and Gordon sighs obnoxiously. "why are you so mean to me," Benrey says flatly.

Gordon lets his hand slip off of Benrey's shoulder but Benrey keeps looking at him. Gordon breaks the eye contact himself, looking away and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Don't run off like that, you scared us!" Tommy states, and Benrey's demeanor changes quickly. "sorry man," he apologizes genuinely and it makes Gordon's blood boil just ever so slightly.

A second of silence before Coomer breaks it with a simple "Gordon, I'm tired."

"Yeah, it's probably about time we hit the hay, huh?" Gordon sighs, sitting down, before the others join him (all except for Benrey, still standing.)

"Benrey, are you gonna go to bed?" Gordon questions. "gamers sleep standing up, like horses. didn't you know that, idiot?" Benrey accuses, and Gordon is left speechless. "Okay, you know what? Just... goodnight, I guess."

"Goodnight," Tommy, Coomer and Bubby say in unision, falling asleep immediately after. Gordon himself, despite the intimidating Benrey looming over them all, is pretty tired as well from everything that happened, and he feels his eyelids slowly shut as he falls into an uncomfortable sleep.

.

When he wakes up, Gordon realizes he must've slept for a short period of time, because everyone else is still asleep. All except for Benrey, who... had presumably wandered off somewhere, as he was nowhere to be found. Gordon rubs his eyes, not very tired anymore.

Gordon didn't quite know why, maybe it was the fact he had just gotten up and was a little delirious, but he felt a strange curiosity, wanting to know where Benrey went.

Gordon looked around, and Benrey was nowhere, and the first place Gordon decided to look was down the hallway he suddenly walked down before the science team went to bed.

Gordon shakily got up on his feet, quickly readjusted his crooked glasses and made his way down the hallway, and he soon found out that Benrey wasn't far at all, just sitting on a random box thats down the turn of the hallway.

"heyooo," Benrey says quietly. "What are you doing?" Gordon asks, approaching Benrey. "i'm not tired," Benrey responds, not quite answering the question, kicking his heel against the box irritatingly.

"i'm thinking," Benrey says after there was no response from Gordon. "with my brain," he adds pointlessly. "Yeah that's usually how you think," Gordon sighs. "do you want. to know what i am thinking about?" Benrey asks, finally looking at Gordon.

"I'm a little scared but yeah, whatcha thinkin of?" Gordon reluctantly replies. "hmm.." Benrey doesn't say anything for a bit after that, causing Gordon to tap his foot impatiently, before he notices a faint blush on Benrey's cheeks.

"no, i don't think i'll tell you actually," Benrey states smugly, still sporting a noticeable blush. And, for some unexplainable goddamn reason, the first word that pops into Gordon's head is "cute."

He runs a hand through his hair, attempting to be rid of the dumbass thought, as he goes back to hating the other. "Okay, well now I'm fucking dying to know." He's genuinely curious at this point.

"well if i tell you you'll yell at me cringe-ily." Gordon's not even sure the last word is an actual word, but he rolls with it. "Wow, alright, guess I'm just gonna go to sleep with this excruciating curiosity, bye Benrey," Gordon says sarcastically, not leaving, but Benrey says "bye" anyways.

A second of quiet. "i'm thinking that we should kiss, like for real," Benrey blurts out, a blush returning again immediately after the sentence is spoken. His plain facial expression still remained, however.

"Dude, you say that we should kiss like every three seconds," Gordon says, not very surprised at all, but still feels a strange, slight flutter in his heart at the idea of kissing Benrey. The feeling is dismissed by Gordon. Mostly.

"yes. what about it. we should," Benrey retaliates, still looking at Gordon. Gordon rolls his eyes out of instinct, mostly trying to look away from Benrey's slightly terrifying gaze. "I don't think so."

"aw man.. whaaaat," Benrey says, clearly dissapointed. Benrey clips onto the floor, no longer sitting on the box, and walks up closer to Gordon. "why wouldn't you wanna kiss lil old me?" he asks, mischievously, tilting his head down and looking up at Gordon through batting, hard-to-see lashes, smiling grossly, his sharp teeth (which Gordon has just accepted at this point) visible.

Up this close, Gordon noticed how strangely atrractive Benrey was.

"Gross," Gordon says passively, lightly shoving Benrey away from him. It was then that Gordon could feel a light heat in his cheeks.

Gordon shot a quick glance at Benrey, who looked... sad, which was, to say the least, unusual. "cringe," he stated, and Gordon could almost feel his guilt dissipate. "why do you hate me bro," Benrey asks genuinely.

Gordon takes a second to think, but the feeling of Benrey's stare piercing him was making his train of thought go off track, just a little. "is it because you're homophobic or something?" Oh, and there it goes, completely off the rails. "Jesus christ Benrey," Gordon sighs, but there's a smile in his voice.

"see, see, you're smiling cause you know it's true homophobe," Benrey continues, poking Gordon in the chest. Gordon realizes then that he laughs at Benrey... semi-oftenly, actually. Gordon doesn't even know if he intends to be funny or not sometimes, the guy can keep a straight face. But something about some of the things he says is strangely funny to Gordon.

"why do you hate gays, gordon?" Gordon is pretty much full on laughing now. "Dear god Benrey I'm not homophobic I swear!" Gordon chuckles, resting his hands on Benrey's shoulders subconciously. "well prove it, homophobe," and Benrey is no longer poking him on his chest, just resting his hand over it.

And despite the layers of cold hard metal that is the HEV suit, Gordon swears he can feel the hand truly against him.

Benrey is looking up with him with this look in his eyes, and to someone far away, it just looks like his normal, bored look, but to Gordon he sees a look that says 'I'm not quite joking anymore.'

Gordon suddenly likes the feeling of his hands on Benrey's shoulders, and he suddenly likes the thought of just kissing Benrey like he so clearly wants to do. The side of Gordon that wants to hate Benrey has been pushed aside, now only left with dizzying thoughts of just _being with Benrey_.

"are you going to, um..." Benrey tries, but Gordon hopes and prays that it's what Benrey wants, and leans his face closer to Benrey's, before slowly pressing their lips together.

Gordon can feel Benrey's hands reach his back, pulling him closer, in an almost hug of sorts as they kissed.

Gordon realized he actually needed to fucking breath and was forced to pull away from Benrey. Gordon looks at him, and he's blushing, hard, his usually flat expression now replaced with wide eyed shock.

"okay, gayass."

And Gordon pulls him into a tight hug, before Benrey grunts, strained. "dude your fail hev suit is painful as hell."

Gordon imagines the feeling of his HEV suit being pressed against him, grimaces, and reluctantly pulls away from Benrey. "so like are we gay together now or something," Benrey asks suddenly. "I... probably, I don't know," Gordon answers honestly. "hm okay. i don't know if we're compatible honestly, you aren't a true gamer, dude."

Gordon jumps to his own defense quickly. "Yes I am!" And apparently... they were talking too loud, because they hear a groggy " _stoooooopppp_ " from what sounded like Bubby. "what the fuck homophobic bubby," Benrey whispers.

Gordon yawns; apparently his tiredness had returned. "I have to go to bed again," he admits. "do you want to cuddle like bros? just a little bro cuddle sesh?" Benrey asked, the faintest of smiles slowly creeping on his face. "Fine, as much as people can cuddle on a cold metal floor anyway."

They end up in an awkward position (that would have been better if the metal torture device that was the HEV suit hadn't existed) that would probably result in a tangled mess of limbs in the morning, and he didn't even know if he would hate Benrey again in the morning, but for now, Gordon was content.

"goodnight gayass," Benrey says. "Shut up," Gordon replies, but Benrey just shifts closer to Gordon. As close as he can, anyways.

When light snores fill the room, Gordon falls asleep fast.

**Author's Note:**

> [yoshi death sound] hope every1 ejoyedjsfhjsfjs


End file.
